Todo x Venganza
by Jullieto
Summary: Una infancia dolorosa, una amistad y un sentimiento de Venganza...NuruSasu Shota Oneshot


Bien este es un fic producto de un sorteo entre unos amigos y yop :p y para desgracia de la autora (¬¬) esto es un NaruSasu y por si fuera poco es un SHOTA (pero el Karma algún día me las pagara ¬¬ de veras!!) además es un oneshot.

La seria de Naruto no me pertenece es del grandioso y genial Masashi Kishimoto (pero negociare con el para que naruto sea totalmente Yaoi no se preocupen yo lo convenzo, una yaoista como yo tiene sus métodos…ya que hay muchas formas de tortura en estos tiempos ¬¬ inner: pero no queremos que le mates porque si no se nos acaba Naruto y a ti te matan las demás Yaoistas ¬¬…J: u.uU).

**ADVERTENCIA: **esto es un shota… y contiene LEMON, así que si no te gusta ninguno de los dos mejor huye por el bien de tu salud mental ¬¬.

Ya llevaba tiempo desde que sus padres habían muerto asesinados por su hermano mayor.

El único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha se la pasaba solo, recorriendo todas las casas que pertenecían a sus familiares, recordando los buenos tiempos que vivió junto a ellos, e inevitablemente también recordaba a su aniki, la persona que mas admiraba en toda su vida pero que al mismo tiempo era su rival ya que sus padres tenían toda la atención en el y al pequeño lo dejaban de lado, aun así le quería, hasta que llego aquel fatídico día en que todo dio un giro drástico.

Al llegar de la academia ninja se encontró con que todo su clan había perecido en una batalla sin cuartel, al llegar a su casa se encontró con los cadáveres de sus padres, y allí sonriéndole, estaba su hermano; salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, con todo lo que sus pies le daban, cuando Itachi lo alcanzó y creyó que era su fin suplico por su vida pero Itachi le dijo que no lo mataría ya que quería que se volviera mas fuerte que él y así se vengara de él por haberlo dejado solo.

-¿por que me hiciste eso aniki?...yo te apreciaba tanto- decía Sasuke al viento mientras caminaba rumbo al lago.

Desde la matanza siempre iba a ese lugar, pues ahí fue donde su padre le enseño el Katon no jutsu, y también fue ahí donde le dijo "tal y como lo esperaba de mi hijo", esa frase que siempre quiso escuchar dirigida a él y no solo a Itachi.

Aquel lago le traía tantos y buenos recuerdos con su padre.

Ya en el puente del lago se sentó y miro su reflejo en la cristalina agua. Con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos comenzó a tirar piedras al agua.

-como desearía que todo fuera como antes- suspiraba el niño de 10 años de edad. –oto-san, ka-chan…los extraño tanto…snif…snif- por la cara de Sasuke comenzaron a rodas pequeñas gotas de agua salada…se sentía muy solo, pero aun así debía mostrarse fuerte ante los demás ya que al llevar la sangre Uchiha no podía mostrar debilidad, y sobre todo debía sobresalir, conseguir poder y así matar al mal nacido de su hermano.

A unos metros de allí se encontraba cierto chico rubio, de la misma edad de Sasuke y compañero de la academia ninja.

Poco a poco el niño ojiazul se fue acercando a su pelinegro compañero que se encontraba en el borde del puente.

-oye ¿por que lloras?- pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza.

-waaahh!! Y-yo no e-estaba llorando…solo son tus nervios- espeto el azabache secando rápidamente los vestigios de las lagrimas.

-mmm…a mi me parece que si estabas llorando…no soy tonto ¬¬-

-claro que si usuratonkashi…además ¿que rayos haces tu aquí?…tu casa no esta cerca de aquí y ya es fin de semana-

-solo paseaba…además…nadie me espera en casa- aclaro el kitsune con la cabeza gacha.

¿Por que?, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo Naruto era muy similar a él; solo con la diferencia de que el rubio siempre había estado solo, pero, aun así, el rubio comprendía lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos…la Soledad. Por esa razón se sentía identificado con Naruto, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, ya que debía guardar su postura de vengador.

-g-gomen, no era mi intención recordarte eso- para decir algo como eso debía tragarse el orgullo Uchiha y guardarlo muy adentro.

Al escuchar esto a Naruto se le subieron los ánimos; es que no todos los días se escucha a Sasuke disculparse por algo que no causo directamente.

-ji, ji, ji-

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes dobe?-

-noooo! de nada en especial…es que es extraño oírte así de amable- picaba el rubio.

-pues no volverá a pasar, ya lo veras ¬/¬- decia todo rojo de la vergüenza.

-ja, ja, ja…bueno Sasuke…yo…solo quería…saber como estabas…por que me preocupas…solo…asegurarme…- dicho esto Naruto bajo su cabeza, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pues le estaba confesando su preocupación a la persona que le gustaba. No podía dejar de preocuparse por su amigo y rival, por mas que compitieran y se dijeran cosas, aun así no podía evitarlo se sentiría fatal si algo le sucediese a Sasuke, no quería separarse de él nunca.

-dobe-

-… ¿que?-

-acaso… ¿estas preocupado por mi?- Sasuke decia esto con su típica sonrisa de superioridad como queriéndose burlar de su rubio amigo.

-p-pues… ¡Si!, ¿es que acaso no puedo preocuparme por ti? teme- dijo esto sonrojado y a la vez exaltado el kitsune.

La expresión de Sasuke cambio radicalmente, la respuesta de su compañero le tomo por sorpresa; instantáneamente su cara tomo un tono rojizo pues le hacia ilusión que se preocupara por él; él que siempre lo trataba mal intentando alejarlo de si, pues no deseaba demostrar debilidad y no quería obstáculos en su camino hacia el poder.

Ante el desconcierto de su camarada Naruto comenzó a acercarse, poco a poco, cada vez más, hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su compañero.

Hasta ese entonces el azabache se percato de la cercanía del otro.

Por inercia se hizo para atrás, pero al estar a la orilla del puente no le quedaba tierra firme para sostenerse, comenzó a mover los brazos hacia delante, como queriendo volar y recuperar el equilibrio. Estaba ya tocando el agua cuando Naruto rápidamente le sostuvo ambas manos, pero jalo con tanta fuerza al ojinegro que este callo encima del él.

Ambos quedaron en una posición comprometedora, pues Sasuke se encontraba encima del rubio a cuatro patas tomándolo de las manos, estas se encontraban al lado de la cabeza del rubio, con los rostros casi rozándose y para acabar con sus mejillas cubiertas por un rojo intenso.

En ese instante sus miradas se conectaron, era todo un espectáculo: una noche sin estrellas vs. Un cielo sin nubes.

Al rubio casi le da una taquicardia. Tener tan cerca a su amado le estaba provocando una larga lista de sensaciones en todo el cuerpo desde ardor en la cara por el sonrojo, pasando por mariposas en el estomago hasta llegar a unas punzadas en su entrepierna.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba nervioso, paralizado, no sabia como rayos fueron a caer en esa posición; pero aun así le agradaba estar así de cerca del rubio, siempre pensó que estar con el era insoportable pero…la realidad era otra, se sentía bien estando con él, se sentía identificado, era la única persona con la que tenia una cercanía, la verdad si Naruto no estuviera, en esos momentos se encontraría sumido en la oscuridad; pero gracias a él estaba saliendo adelante, la verdad era que le quería, la quería mas que a nadie. Esa era la verdad absoluta.

Volviendo con el rubio. Este ya no soportaba más la cercanía del otro así que aprovechando el despistamiento de Sasuke se fue acercando hasta sus labios, pero al instante de rozarlos el ojinegro salio de su nube de pensamientos y se separo rápidamente del ojiazul.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder: Naruto casi le daba un beso, ¡UN BESO EN LA BOCA!, por Kami-sama, ¿es que Naruto había perdido la razón?

Dejo pasar por alto lo ocurrido e intento cambiar el tema al ver que el rubio se deprimía y el ambiente se ponía tenso.

-N-naruto… oye gracias por no dejarme caer…completamente al agua. Estamos empapados…por que no vamos a mi casa a cambiarnos, vamos así te agradezco que me sujetaras-

-esta bien- dijo secamente el rubio avergonzado por lo que casi acababa de hacer.

En el trayecto a la casa del Uchiha. Ambas chicos estaban muy serios, la tensión se podía mascar en el ambiente.

Nadie decia nada y no mencionaban lo del "beso" en el puente. Naruto miraba discretamente de reojo a Sasuke y el susodicho hacia lo mismo, pero ninguno se daba cuenta.

_-"¿por que me separe así de Naruto?, ¿es eso lo que quiero?...no…en realidad…lo quiero"- _

_-pero que estúpido eh sido…como se me ocurre querer besar al bastardo de Sasuke…ahora seguro no querrá hablar conmigo…por que, por que, ¿por que soy tan tonto?-_

Ambos iban metidos en sus pensamientos, y minutos después llegaron a la mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió la puerta e indico a Naruto que pasara:

-ven sígueme- anuncio el dueño de la casa.

Caminaron uno detrás de otro, Sasuke guiaba al rubio a su habitación para prestarle algo de ropa seca, pues si se quedaban así cogerian un resfriado.

En el cuarto del moreno:

Este buscaba entre sus cajones ropa para el ojiazul mientras esperaba en silencio.

-toma aquí hay algo que seguro te quedará- estiro la mano con el cambio para el kitsune.

-gracias- dicho esto se giro para buscar donde cambiarse.

-o-oye N-naruto…yo…no quiero que estés así…yo mph!! o.o- pero no pudo terminar de decir nada por que el rubio le estaba acallando con un beso. Un beso tierno y fugaz.

-Sasuke…yo…!ME GUSTAS!- cerro los ojos esperando que el otro le gritara una sarta de cosas por atreverse a hacer algo como eso. Pero el reclamo nunca llego, así que se dispuso a abrir los ojos, y lo que se encontró fue a un Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y con los ojos cerrados. Esto lo saco de onda, no se esperaba esa reacción del moreno.

-Naruto, tu también me gustas- abrió los ojos para mirarlo a la cara, aun con la sonrisa en la boca se acerco y abrazo al rubio kitsune.

Este totalmente emocionado correspondió el gesto. Se estuvieron así unos segundos y al separarse Naruto le dijo a Sasuke:

-Sasuke..Yo…no quiero que estés solo, me duele verte así, onegai déjame ayudarte-

De las orbes oscuras comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas saladas, a lo cual el rubio reacciono, y se desconcertó.

-oye, por que lloras, ¿acaso fue algo que dije?, ¿que tienes?, dime-

El rubio sonaba muy preocupado, desde que estaba solo no recordaba que alguien se pusiera así por su persona, ¿como podía alguien ajeno a su familia preocuparse así?, seguro debía quererlo demasiado.

-es solo que tu… me comprendes, sabes lo que es la soledad igual que yo…yo…quiero estar con tigo-

Al oír esto el rubio se fascino, no podía creerlo. Rápidamente beso a Sasuke, pero esta ves el beso era mas profundo, mas intenso; ninguno tenia experiencia en ese ámbito pero el rubio tomo la iniciativa e intento meter la lengua en la boca del otro, Sasuke abrió lentamente su cavidad bucal y el rubio aprovecho y metió su lengua, eran inexpertos y la sensación era extraña, la saliva de ambos se combinaba, era molesto pero a los pocos segundos se acostumbraron.

Lentamente Naruto fue empujando a su "amante" hacia la cama.

Al toparse con esta ambos cayeron, ahora Naruto encima de Sasuke. Al caer decidieron el beso, pues ya les costaba respirar.

Ambos se comenzaban a calentarse, el ambiente se estaba caldeando.

-Sasuke ¿soy yo o aquí hace calor?- preguntaba mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

-pues no se yo también tengo mucho calor-

Ambos comenzaban a sudar, estando tan cerca uno del otro, sus cuerpos en contacto. Sin quererlo se estaban excitando.

Acomodándose bien en la cama Naruto ataco otra vez la boca le moreno, que gustoso lo recibió. Al cansarse de su boca Naruto decidió explorar un poco mas allá, se fue recorriendo las mejillas hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, estando allí lamió, succiono y mordió, a lo cual Sasuke respondió con pequeños jadeos. Esto incito al rubio a seguir explorando, se fue directamente al cuello, el cual comenzó a besar.

-mmmm…- naruto escucho como sasuke estaba disfrutando, así que con sus manos comenzó otro recorrido, deslizo lentamente sus manos por debajo de la playera que llevaba puesta su nuevo "koi".

Acaricio el estomago, los costados del abdomen y se traslado al pecho. Todo esto mientras decoraba la piel del cuello con marcas rojas.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbarles, así que decididamente desvistió al moreno de la parte de arriba.

Y volvió a la carga, esta vez lamió los pezones del ojinegro.

-ahh!- se aferraba a las sabanas, nunca había sentido algo como eso…y aun así no le desagradaba.

Lamía y succionaba, mientras intentaba sacarle los shorts a su uke.

Sasuke ya no podía mas, ahora era su turno. Detuvo las carisias que le propinaba el rubio.

Se sentó y comenzó a sacar el chándal naranja, luego la playera negra, volvieron a besarse desesperadamente. Terminaron de sacarse toda la ropa que llevaban puesta, ambos estaban sonrojados de sobremanera. Se miraron por pequeños instantes desde la cabeza hasta la entrepierna, ambos miembros estaban ya alzados.

-Sasuke m-me duele- señalando su erección.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama, entonces el moreno se acerco al rubio y sonrojado inclino su cabeza hasta el miembro de su compañero. Sin previo aviso lamió la punta como si de una paleta se tratase, Naruto soltó un sonoro gemido. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras Sasuke seguía lamiendo toda la longitud.

-aahh…ahh- suspiraba el rubio.

-Naruto, ahora yo soy al que le duele- comunico totalmente sonrojado.

Entonces en la cabeza del rubio apareció una brillante idea.

Se recostó en la cama e indico a Sasuke a ponerse encima de el pero invertido (69), al colocarse como le habían indicado, sintió como Naruto tomaba su miembro entre sus manos y comenzaba a lamerlo.

Era la sensación más placentera que había tenido hasta ahora.

Así que ambos se hacian el sexo oral. Al poco Naruto traslado su lengua un poco mas allá, concretamente hacia la entrada del ojinegro.

Este al sentir la húmeda lengua soltó un fuerte alarido de placer.

Naruto siguió con su que hacer, pero incluyó un dedo, haciendo estremecer al moreno, empezó a hacer círculos, luego introdujo el segundo dedo, ahora sintió un poco de dolor pues no estaba acostumbrado a una intromisión en su entrada, Naruto continuó con los círculos, luego separo los dedos que tenia dentro de la esfínter y por la pequeña abertura coló su lengua; Sasuke gemía descontrolado.

Por ultimo introdujo un tercer dedo.

Al terminar de dilatar recostó al moreno en la cama, ahora el rubio se encontraba sobre él, le beso y después lo puso boca abajo.

Lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo, al introducirse por completo el ojiazul soltó un leve gemidito al igual que Sasuke.

-ahhhhhhhhhh!- se oyó al unísono.

Con algo de timidez Naruto comenzó a embestir, primero lentamente, pero instantes después el ritmo comenzó a aumentar.

-ahh…ahh…aahhh!- sasuke se aferraba fuertemente de la colcha de la cama. Naruto lo estaba matando de placer.

La cama estaba rechinando, ambos cuerpos se movían al compás en una danza prohibida.

Cansados de la misma posición, Naruto se detuvo y salio del interior rápidamente volteó a Sasuke, tomo una de sus piernas, la alzó en el aire y sin previo aviso volvió a penetrarlo.

-aaaahhhhh!...n-naruto…mmmm…e-estas llegando…m-mas adentro- pequeñas lagrimas se agolpaban en los ojos oscuros, el placer que sentía en esos instantes era inmenso. Naruto embestía con todas sus fuerzas pues el orgasmo estaba muy próximo.

A los pocos segundos de estar embistiendo, Sasuke ya no pudo más, sintió como una onda eléctrica atravesaba todo su cuerpo y se vino en las sabanas. En el proceso contrajo tanto su entrada que apretó más si se podía el pene de Naruto, y por consiguiente eyaculo en su interior.

Ambos terminaron recostados, Sasuke en su cama y Naruto en su pecho, respiraban agitadamente, poco a poco fueron recuperando el ritmo y sus respiraciones se acompasaron. Estaban en silencio hasta que…

-Sasuke…te quiero // -

-yo también te quiero // -

-oye Naruto…siempre…estaremos juntos…¿verdad?-

-si…siempre sin importar que-

Se abrazaron fuertemente y se quedaron dormidos.

Por fin…ya no estaban Solos…ahora estaban Juntos.

**2 años ½ después: **

Se veía a un chico rubio correr por el bosque persiguiendo a alguien. Por mas que gritaba su nombre esa persona no se dignaba a parar la carrera que llevaba y responder.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!-

Al llegar al valle se detuvieron, discutieron, y comenzaron una ardua pelea entre ellos, la pelea duro mucho tiempo Sasuke estuvo a punto de matar a Naruto pero no lo logro.

Era el momento decisivo, el ultimo ataque, todo dependería de quien ganara este round. Ambos pusieron todas sus fuerzas.

Una bola de luz se extendió a su alrededor, y al final solo quedo uno de pie.

Naruto se encontraba inconciente en el suelo, mientras Sasuke solo observaba. Se inclino hasta él quedando su rostro sobre el del rubio.

Sonrió tristemente y le beso, el último beso, pues este era el adiós. Al ganar la pelea tenia el camino libre para irse con Orochimaru en busca de poder. El poder que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Todo por venganza, por eso se iba, por eso dejaba a la persona que amaba. Dejo el cuerpo de Naruto tirado y emprendió su marcha, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pues ese era…El camino de un Vengador.

**FIN**


End file.
